inflation_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Item Drop
How is item chance calculated? It is a complex calculation involving multiple steps, but here is how you figure out the chance that your item will drop. Calculating "itemKakuritu" Before any calculations are made, you have to figure out something called "itemKakuritu", which means how possible you can obtain an item. This is a *really* complex calculation, so I'll try to slim it down as much as I can: Base Enemy Item Translation After calculating Enemy Point Value, you need to use this calculation to get your BEIT (Base Enemy Item Translation) Value. This is variable based on the following Criteria: *FEPV <= 500: (FEPV * 4 + 1000) / 6 *FEPV 500.001-1000: (FEPV * 4 + 2000) / 6 *FEPV 1000.001-2000: (FEPV * 4 + 4000) / 6 *Else: (FEPV * 3 + 4000) / 5 Base Comparison Item Translation Once you calculate BEIT, you need to calculate BCIT (Base Comparison Item Translation) Value. This is calculated through the following calculation: *LUK / BEIT * 0.6 + 0.3 Capped Luck Bonuses Capped Luck Bonuses are figured out by some variable additions, adding to the BCIT to produce the CLB: *BCIT += LUC < 2000 ? LUC / 2000 * 0.15 : 0.16 *BCIT += LUC < 25000 ? LUC / 25000 * 0.15 : 0.16 *BCIT += LUC < 300000 ? LUC / 300000 * 0.30 : 0.31 *BCIT += LUC < 500000 ? LUC / 500000 * 0.35 : 0.36 *BCIT += LUC < 1000000 ? LUC / 1000000 * 0.15 : 0.16 Final Luck Value Final Luck Value (FLV) is figured out by using variable gates. First, you assign CLB to FLV, then you run through the following modifications (in order, these stack!): *IF (FLV > 1): FLV = (FLV + 1.7) / 2.7 *IF (FLV > 2): FLV = (FLV + 3.5) / 2.75 Finally, you cannot have a FLV higher than 3.5, and then the following equation is run against the final value: *FLV = floor(FLV * 100) / 100 Examples In the below example, let's say I go against the ??? Succubus, with base values. You can see how Luck Caps out around 200000 LUK here, with no more benefit being given at that point. Next, we take one of the most powerful bosses in the game that I found in the code. I utilized my general numbers, and modified the luck table and you can see how increasing luck at higher levels really doesn't do much. Just for fun, I figured out how much LUK it would take to cap out at 3.0 FLV, it would take 8,838,495 total LUK. This is without modifying my other stats whatsoever. Want this spreadsheet? https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AjRoYVSFZ1yrdFcxZVNPbHkxNDFBUVUtcVhZMlhDSWc&usp=sharing Item Drop Chance Now we get into the Meat and Potatoes, how an item drop rate is figured out. Up to three items can be on a single creature, and most have at least one in its drop rate calculation. If a monster has at least one item, the following system is run: Item Base Drop Possibility When an item can be possibly dropped, it runs the following calculation: *floor(Random(0.0,1.0) * NumberOfItemsOnMonster * 0.85 * (FLV + 1) / 2 + 1) This gets the base drop possibility. If this number is greater than the number of items on the monster, it is reduced to that number, and if the number is less than zero, it is increased to zero. Your final number decides which item you might get, 1 for first, 2 for second and 3 for third. Solving for the Random Calculation: * Minimum Random = ((ItemNumber-1)*2)/0.85/(FLV+1)/NumberOfItemsOnMonster * Maximum Random = (((ItemNumber+0.99999)-1)*2)/0.85/(FLV+1)/NumberOfItemsOnMonster //TODO Next, each item has a specific base drop rate, which is multiplied by your FLV. For accessories already owned thrice or weapons/armors 10 times the drop is disabled. For weapons and armors, droprate is reduced after the first: 2nd x0.55 3rd x0.3025 4th x0.1815 5th x0.117975 6th x0.08848125 7th x0.0663609375 8th x0.0248853515625 9th x0.018664013671875 10th x0.01399801025390625 After, if the rate is greater than 15% it is set to 15%. *IF (rate < 0.0001 ): rate = 0.00025 + rate * 0.75 *IF (rate < 0.00001): rate = 0.000075 + rate * 0.25 Now a random number (0.0 to excl. 1.0) is generated. If that number is less or equal to the drop rate, it is given to you.